HeyImBee
Bianca (born ), better known online as HeyImBee (or just Bee), is an Australian YouTuber most known for playing VRChat and other games. In 2015, she made a Draw My Life that revealed her name, relationship status and age. That video, along with all of her old Minecraft videos were deleted in March 2019. Personality Bee is effervescent; she is typically cheerful in her videos. She also tends to be semi-clean, swearing once in a while. YouTube Channel Minecraft Bee's channel used to consist mainly Minecraft on her channel, but she decided to quit the game following the massive amount of views she gained from VR Chat. Bee generally liked to do independent Minecraft videos instead of multiple series. Her channel varies through different videos involving Minecraft - The Cube, funny moments videos, but she does do other videos including Omegle, iPhone App games, the computer game Akinator, Mail Time with Straub and vlogs. She was a member of The Cube. She records with many different people, including various Cube members. Bee considers herself to be a PVPer, and she has actually won UHCs (ones on servers with fans) during streams. Bee also streams Minecraft on her Twitch. Bee co-owner BuzzMC.net, which was her official Skyblock server. The Cube Bee is a member of The Cube - a whitelisted minecraft SMP server. She was a part of Season 1 of The Cube until she stop posting after episode 22 without a warning. She was invited back for Season 2 with open arms, and she has no intention of leaving this time. On Season 2 she has been elected Queen Bee along with her partner in crime, King Straub (Also known as Straub)! Although she may be the Queen of the Cube with her partner, Straub. She has multiple jobs on the Cube, she works as a flight attendant at the airport, owns the Beekery and BSPCA (AKA Vet), owns the Cube cinema, and is a nurse at the Cube Hospital. In season 3 of the cube the server is divided into 2 teams called the Northside and Southside. The teams are at war. The leader of the Northside is Bee while Straub leads the Southside. Straub and Bee were fighting for leadership of the server (Bee and Straub are still good friends, they even live in the same house). Currently, Bee has left Northside and started her own side called the East. Even though the Northside leader had left, Northside was still as strong as ever. Northside had no one to replace Bee or got a new leader. The probability wouldn't be for a while, as both Northside and Southside tried to persuade Strawburry17Plays to join them. Bee also runs a black market for rare heads. The Sims Bee loves to play The Sims. She said that she has played every Sims game. On her channel, she completed a Sims 3 Playthrough, and as October 2014, currently has a Sims 4 Let's Play. She even created a Sims series within Minecraft that is now completed. Her current family is called the Bumble Family, created by the characters Gingy Bingy and Bee. StrauberryJam * Bee refused to tell her age or job, and for a long time, would not share her location, but once she moved in with StrauberryJam and he said where he lived, it was figured out by fans. * Bee took three large breaks from YouTube — the first in the second half of 2013, one ending in February 2014 and the other ending in July 2014. She currently promises not to take any more breaks. * In Cube UHC Season 10, Bee lost almost all of her footage. (She was able to post 1 episode) * Her ship name with StrauberryJam is #Straubee. Trivia * Bee received her nickname by her family when she was little. * Her favorite color is blue - despite her famous black and yellow stripes and green eye. * Despite her name, Bee is actually allergic to bees. * Her biggest fears are moths, seaweed, and bees. * Bee had a boyfriend named Gingy, but they broke up. * Her favorite video game is Minecraft. * Bee has a brother who is 2 years older than her. * Bee has a dog named Rosie. * Bee once had a dog named Roxy, but she passed away. * Bee used to has a strong love for Nutella but can no longer eat it after becoming vegan. * Bee treats her "honeys" like a real family. *Bee has a 2nd YouTube channel called Biancaugh that has no content. Milestones * Bee hit 100K on February 17, 2015. * Bee hit 200K on July 31, 2015, a mere 5 and a half months later. * Bee hit 300K on December 16, 2015, only 5 months after reaching 200K. * Bee hit 400K on March 20, 2016, just 3 months after reaching 300K. * Bee hit 500k somewhere in 2016. * Bee hit 600k somewhere in the start of the middle of March 2018. * Bee hit 700k on March 26, 2018, only about 1-2 weeks after she hit 600k. * Bee hit 1M subscribers on May 21, 2018. * Bee hit 2M subscribers on February 26, 2019, about 9 months after reaching 1M. Category:Users that joined in 2009 Category:Female YouTubers Category:Australian YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers